Kaorin Times Two
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: When a new tough and troublemaking Student appears, things start to get confusing


-1**Hello all, for all of you waiting for me to continue my unfinished fics, I'm sorry but I seem to be stuck on what to do next on them, but don't worry I will continue them, until then here is a quick one-shot….**

**Kaorin Times Two**

**By Anime Rebirth**

It was a windy day……a very VERY windy day. Sakaki tried her best to keep her balance as she struggled to meet up with her friends at Chiyo's house. It was then that she noticed a familiar girl standing under a tree trying to balance herself.

"Miss Kaorin?" she thought. The tall girl walked up to her. "You really shouldn't be out on a day like today." she told her. The triangle angled haired girl just looked angrily at her. "You should talk you gigantic huge boobed freak." Sakaki was taken back by what she had told you. "I'm sorry, it's that…."

"I'm sorry….." she said with a mocking tone. "Why don't you just go away and mind your own fucking business will you." Sakaki then proceeded to walk away with tears in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakaki finally reached Chiyo's house. She pushed the button on the gate and Chiyo's face came out on the monitor next to it. "Sakaki-san, you finally made it." she said in a happy tone. "The gate opened and Sakaki walked in.

------------------------------------------------------

The other azugirls were already there and they couldn't help but notice that something was troubling their friend. "Oi Sakaki, what's bugging you?" Sakaki just sighed. "How well do you know Kaorin?" Everyone was surprised by the question. Sure Kaorin may be in the same homeroom, but they really didn't know her too well.

"Well, to be honest, I really don't know anything about her at all." Yomi answered. "Yeah, she always seems so quiet." Tomo added. "Why the sudden interest in Kaorin?" Kagura asked.

"Well I saw her struggling in the wind and I tried to tell her that she shouldn't be out in this wind…and she ended up being real rude to me." Sakaki answered.

"Maybe all this time she is a real tough girl…maybe even a leader of some tough gang." Tomo answered. "Or maybe she's a space alien." Osaka added, which caused everyone to shake their heads. "Well tomorrow at school we'll confront her and make her apologize to you for being so rude." Kagura said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kaorin was busy carrying a huge lunch box. "I hope Miss Sakaki likes this lunch I made especially for her." she then gave out a small giggle. "After all they say a way through a person's heart is through their stomach." She quickly made her way to Miss Yukari's class.

At that moment, another girl also made her way into the school. "Soon, I will rule this school, and I'll show everyone nobody messes with me."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-girls were already waiting in Yukari's classroom waiting for Kaorin. The door slid open and in walked Kaorin holding the lunchbox. "Oh Miss-Sakaki, I hope you're ready because I have a surprise for you at lunchtime."

Kagura stood there in shock. "I think she just challenged you to a fight." she told her.

"Are you just gonna sit and take that crap from her." Tomo added. Sakaki just looked at Kaorin nervously. She hated violence, but she knew about her reputation. She just never expected Kaorin….sweet innocent looking Kaorin, to be the once to challenge her. "So what are you gonna do Sakaki?" Yomi asked.

"I will talk to her, try to make her understand the error in her judgment." she said. "And if that doesn't work, you can kick her butt." Tomo said as she pumped her fist in the air. Yomi just shook her head. "You have a one track mind you know that Takino."

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki slowly walked up to Kaorin's desk. "Um, Miss Kaorin?" Kaorin just stared at Sakaki. _"She's actually talking to me…."_ she thought. "I was thinking about that 'surprise' you have for me." Sakaki continued.

"Yes what about it Miss Sakaki?" Kaorin said as her eyes twinkled. "I don't think it's a real good idea…..in fact I think it would be a huge mistake." Kaorin could feel her whole body sink. "M….mistake?" She said with a blank look on her face.

"Yes, and I really hate the way you have done this grave error." Kaorin just stared at the floor. "I see." Kaorin felt like the whole world was crushing her. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I hope you understand my feelings about the situation." Sakaki told her. "But I have no respect for people like you." Kaorin just stared at her. "Excuse me." she quickly stood up and quickly ran out of the classroom.

The other Azu-girls walked up to her. "Wow Sakaki what the heck did you tell her" Tomo demanded. Sakaki just sighed. "What I needed to say…..I just hope I didn't hurt her feelings." At that moment the door swung opened and in walked…..

"Wow, I think Kaorin's feelings didn't seem to get hurt at all…" Chiyo said.

It was then that 'Kaorin' saw Sakaki. "YOU AGAIN?!!!!" She quickly rushed up to Sakaki. "Don't tell me you're gonna be here with me are you?" Sakaki as well as the other Azu-girls seemed confused. "Please, I really do not like violence."

Kaorin then cracked her knuckles. "Well too bad cause it looks like you're gonna feel the pain." Kagura then grabbed her by the collat. "Oi, I don't know what's gotten into you but you'd better leave her alone." Kaorin just stared at the athlete. "You….touCHED…ME!!!!!!" She then grabbed Kagura's arm and then managed to body slam her to the floor. She then turned her attention to the class. "Listen up everyone, as of now I rule this school, you will do what ever the fuck I say…and you will do whatever the fuck I tell you."

Chiyo scratched her head. "Um, you just said the same thing but with different words." Kaorin narrowed her eyes at Chiyo. "Well what do we have here, a smarty smart doll." She slowly walked up to her. "I'll show you, trying to make me look dumb."

Sakaki could feel the rage build up inside her. "You lay one hand on her, and it will be the last thing you ever do." Kaorin then turned to the tall girl. "Oh now you talk tough, well let's step outside and see if you can back up those words."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki and Kaorin slowly made their way down the hall, other classes soon heard about the fight between the two girls, and they all followed them outside to the soccer field.

The tension was building as they finally prepared for the big fight. "Okay Miss Giagantica, prepare for a real ass-whooping." Kaorin said as she cracked her knuckles.

Sakaki just clenched her fists and prepared herself. Everyone formed a circle around them and then…the fight began. Kaorin just smiled as Sakaki tried to land a punch, but she kept dodging every last one. "Pathetic." she said. She then proceeded to hit Sakaki with a huge punch, knocking her to the ground.

She slowly stood up and rubbed her nose, she saw the blood she had wiped from it. She then charged at the short girl. But Kaorin managed to grab her and then threw another punch. Sakaki then spit out some blood

She knew that if she lost this fight, Chiyo, as well as all of her friends would be at her mercy. "I will not let you bully anyone anymore Kaorin."

'Kaorin' then just stopped for a second. "Kaorin? What the hell are you….." But before she could finish Sakaki managed to land a huge punch, knocking her out." Everyone cheered as the surrounded her.

"Way to go Sakaki." Kagura said. "Yeah you sure showed her." Tomo added. Even little Chiyo could help but to enjoy this violent moment. "YEAH YOU SURE KICKED HER BUTT!!!!!!" Everyone just stared at the small pigtailed girl which caused her to blush.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi and Tomo carried 'Kaorin' to the infirmary. "So all this time, she was a real tough girl with an attitude…who knew." Tomo said. "I guess that means that we really need to learn more about out fellow classmates." Yomi responded. At that moment, a girl holding a lunchbox walked by them, it she still had a blank look on her face. She saw Yomi and Tomo carrying somebody, she then sighed. "Hi Yomi….Tomo." She said.

"Oh hi Kaorin." Tomo said. "Hey Kaorin." Yomi added. After a few seconds……."KAORIN?!!!!!!" Yomi and Tomo said in unison and then they dropped the 'Kaorin' they were carrying. "WOAH WAIT A MINUTE!!!!" Tomo said as she grabbed the Kaorin that was carrying the lunchbox. "Tomo what's with you." The conscious Kaorin said. Yomi the proceeded to flip over the unconscious Kaorin over. "She….she looks just like me." Kaorin said.

"But that's impossible." Yomi said. The three girls the just looked at each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Yukari's class, all everyone was talking about was Sakaki's victory in the fight. Sakaki was starting to feel uneasy, she really didn't like the attention. Suddenly the doors swung open and in walked Yomi, Tomo, and……

"KAORIN?!!!!" Kagura yelled. "Are you back to get another beating."

"Hold up Kagura, as hard as it is to believe, that girl which Sakaki beat up wasn't Kaorin." Tomo told her. At that moment every in class seemed confused.

"It's true." Yomi said. "Her name is Shiori Ebisawa, she was kicked out of her last school for fighting and she was transferred here."

"And she's a dead ringer for Kaorin here."

"But she said she had a surprise for Sakaki-san at lunch." Chiyo said. "I made her a special lunch that I had hoped that she would share with me." Kaorin explained.

Sakaki then blushed in embarrassment. "Then that girl I thought was Kaorin yesterday was….."

"Ebisawa." Yomi finished.

Sakaki turned to Kaorin. "Oh Miss Kaorin, when I told you what you were doing was a mistake, you must have thought I was talking about your special lunch," she then blushed. "I'm sorry."

Kaorin just smiled. "It's okay Miss Sakaki, It was all just a big misunderstanding. " Sakaki just smiled. "If it's not too late, could I share that special lunch for you." Kaorin's eyes sparkled. "Of course."

"Wait just a minute, what about Ebisawa?" Kagura asked.

"Oh after we explained the situation to the principal about having two girls who look exactly alike in the same homeroom, he found it necessary to place her somewhere else.

"And where is that?" Sakaki asked. Yomi, Tomo, and Kaorin then gave huge smiles.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ebisawa just sat their in horror. No matter how tough she was she just could not escape the feeling of fear she had in her stomach.

Kimura just stood in front of her. "I am very pleased to have you in my class Shiori-san, and I'm sure we will have a fun year in my class my dear."

"_This is worse that any punishment I've ever received." _she thought as she continued to shake in fear.

**THAT'S THE END……**

**Thanks to everyone who has been patient with me, I promise I will continue working on my other unfinished fics as soon as I can, until then take care…..**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


End file.
